Nightmares Come True
by Linkgirl1
Summary: Link, Zelda, and Tilkate's nightmares comes true. Can they save the missing Sage before it's too late?
1. Prelude

Prelude,  
  
Seven months had gone by since Princess Zelda married the Hero of Time, Link. They were both very happy together. If you walked by them you could tell that they were married and very much in love with each other and since Link was married to a princess, that meant that he would be king when her father died. Their friend named Tilkate was also living the life she dreamed of and the best part was that she was finally at peace with the Gerudo. Since Link was a very close friend to Nabooru, he was able to convince her to not give Tilkate any trouble whenever she would visit her friends in Gerudo valley. In fact her and Tilkate were becoming friends. "Where is the Princess and her husband?" Tilkate asked the servant who was cleaning Zelda and Link's room. "They are out riding." The servant answered. "Okay, thanks." Tilkate said.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to beat you! I always do!" Link's voice shouted back at his wife Zelda. They were both on their horses and was racing to the river. "I don't think so!" She yelled. She smiled to herself and put her hands on the horse. With a small glow of light, the horse began running faster. "No fair! You're using magic!" Link said. Zelda smirked as she sped past him. "So can I." He said to himself. He put his hands on Epona and she too began going faster. He shot a smile at Zelda as he past her. Finally they both reached the lake. "Ha! I win!" Link laughed as he got of Epona. "You're getting better at using your powers, but I should not have used mine to try to beat you. We don't need to use our Triforce powers when it's not necessary." Zelda said as she walked up to her husband. "Yeah I agree." He replied. They two sat down and let their horses get something to drink before they went home. Link put his arm around Zelda and looked into her eyes.  
  
After a few minutes they began to go home. Not knowing that they were being spied on. 


	2. The beginning of the nightmare.

That night,  
  
Everything was quiet and everyone besides the castle guards were asleep. Zelda was having trouble sleeping. Her dreams were interrupted by nightmares about the horrible day when her husband died in her arms. She hadn't had a nightmare like this in a long time. Link woke up to the sound of her moaning. "Zelda! Wake up." He said shaking her. Her eyes shot open and she threw her arms around him. "Link! I had a horrible nightmare." She cried. He held her close to him and stroked her long blonde hair. "What about?" He asked. "It was about that horrible day when I thought I lost you forever." She said with tears streaming down her face. "It's okay. Nothing is going to happen to me." He said softly. She nodded and laid back down. He put his arm around her and stayed awake until she fell asleep.  
  
A couple hours later,  
  
Link woke up again, but to a different thing. There was a bright light in front of him. He gasped when he saw the Triforce of Courage glow on his hand. "Oh no." He whispered. He looked at Zelda's hand and saw that the Triforce of Wisdom was glowing. "It can't be." He said to himself.  
  
"Yes it can be!" A voice said.  
  
Link gasped and look directly in front of him. Terror filled his eyes when he saw the sight of the man he never thought he would see again. It was the king of evil, Ganondorf!  
  
"Ganondorf! How…how did you….?"  
  
"Escape from the Evil Realm?" Ganondorf interrupted. "Link, who are you talking to?" Zelda asked rubbing her sleepy eyes. She gasped when she saw who he was talking to. "No! How did you escape?!" She gasped. "With the help of my new friend." Ganondorf said with an evil smile. He moved to the side and behind him was an other evil king. The king of Distar, Keel. "Keel! I thought you were dead!" Link exclaimed. "I could say the same to you, Link, but evil never dies. Your wife my have destroyed my Ruby, but I still stayed alive. I didn't have my powers until I freed Ganondorf." Keel explained. "The Sages will seal both of you in the Evil Realm!" Zelda protested. The two evil kings laughed. "If you had all the Sages!" They both said. Link and Zelda looked at each other with a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I'll explain as soon as all of you are in the room." Keel said. He clapped his hands and Tilkate appeared in the room. "Keel?! Ganondorf!" She gasped. "Tilkate!" Ganondorf replied. "You two know each other?" Link asked. "Yes! He stole everything from my family! He came into my house and stole every valuable thing!" She explained. "I knew I should have killed you!" Ganondorf sneered. "Okay, okay enough already. I want to tell them why we can't be sent to the Evil Realm." Keel said. "Alright." Ganondorf replied.  
  
"Okay," Keel began, "Ganondorf and I have kidnapped the Sage of Spirit, Nabooru. She is in my castle in Distar, but you can't get there through your stupid 'Song of Portals' because I blocked it. You will only make it there through the special key. They are separated in three different parts. One part is in the Kokiri Forest, one is in Lake Hylia, the last part is in Gerudo Valley. Once you've found all three parts (which I doubt you will) you will be able to access Distar. Then you will have to make it to my castle, through my castle and finally through me and Ganondorf and then you will get to Nabooru."  
  
  
  
"And you won't have ANY help from your Sage friends because we blocked off any comuncatation you two might try to make." Ganondorf added. Link, Zelda and Tilkate gasped. They knew this wouldn't be easy. "Oh and you only have one week to do all this. If you fail, Nabooru will die!" Keel said with and evil smiled. "Remember! One week!"  
  
With a flash a light the two evil kings disappeared. "Please tell me we were all having a bad dream." Tilkate whimpered. "Afraid not." Link sighed. "I know this won't be easy, but I suggest we try to get sleep and head out early tomorrow." Zelda said. Tilkate nodded sadly and went back to her room. "Link, what are we going to do?" Zelda asked. Link wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know. We have to try. Tomorrow I need to go to the Temple of Time and get the Master Sword." He said. "We need to teach Tilkate how to use her weapons." She said. He nodded. "Yeah." He kissed her and they both went to bed scared that they would not be able to save Nabooru. 


	3. The quest begins.

The moment that Link woke up, he quickly woke Tilkate and Zelda up. Link had to give some quick lessons to Tilkate on how to use a sword. She had never dealt with a sword in her life. After she pretty much knew how to use it, he had to go to the Temple of Time to get the Master Sword while Tilkate and Zelda got supplies together. "What do we do if we get into a dangerous situation and we're in dresses?" Tilkate asked. "Well I don't want to draw to much attention if people saw us dressed differently then we normally dress so if we get into danger, I'll just use my Triforce powers and change the bottom of our dress to pants." Zelda explained. Then they both tied their belts around their waist and threw their bags over their shoulders and waited for Link to come back.  
  
After a few minutes Link finally got back from the Temple of Time. They mounted their horses and began to ride to Kokiri Forest.  
  
"Hi, Link! Hi, Zelda!" A Kokiri boy said as Link, Zelda and Tilkate walked into the Kokiri Forest. "Hi." Link greeted back. "Whatcha doin' in the forest? Just visiting?" The boy asked. "We're here on important business." Link answered. "Oh, well don't forget to visit the Deku Tree Sprout or Saria. Speaking of the Deku Sprout, it's starting to get bigger and bigger!" The boy said. "Okay, I'll be sure to visit them." Link said. "Yeah right, Ganondorf and Keel blocked Saria off." He thought. "Where do you think it is?" Tilkate asked. "Probably in the forest Temple. I bet you ten- to-one that it's there." Link answered. "Link, maybe you should play 'Minuet of Forest' we would get there faster." Zelda suggested. "Yeah. Here you two hold my arms." He said. The two girls grabbed onto his arms and he played "Minuet of Forest"  
  
Now the three were outside the Forest Temple. They pulled out their hook shot and grappled the same tree that Link had once had to grapple. Tilkate and Zelda almost fell for they had never used a hook shot before. They walked into the door leading into the temple. "Oh my gosh!" Link gasped. The peaceful play had once again turned into a place with evil running around. He looked around the room. "It looks like there's….." He quickly turned when he heard Tilkate scream in pain. Behind her was a Wolfos. The Wolfos slashed Tilkate's back with its sharp claws. Link drew his sword and ran towards the beast. Zelda quickly moved Tilkate. She pulled her bow and arrows and tried to get a clear shot at the Wolfos. "Link, get out of the way!" She yelled. He moved and she shot the wolf's leg. It howled and fell to the ground. "Now!" She yelled. Link ran to the Wolfos and killed it.  
  
After he killed the Wolfos, he quickly ran to Zelda and Tilkate. "How is she?" He asked. Zelda looked closely and Tilkate's wounds. "It's pretty deep and she's lost a lot of blood. We need to quickly get the key and get her help." Zelda said. "I guess we need to bandage it as best as a we can." He suggested.  
  
  
  
Back on Distar,  
  
"Tilkate won't last two seconds with those wounds!" Keel laughed. Ganondorf smiled evilly. "Remember, you promised that Zelda would not get killed. Maybe bruised up a little, but not dead." Keel said. "Yes I know besides I need her to get the Triforce and after I get it, as I promised you can have her as your wife." Ganondorf said. "Do we need Link alive?" Keel asked. "Only until I get his Triforce of Courage." Ganondorf answered.  
  
"Tilkate, are you feeling okay?" Link asked when Tilkate woke up. "Yeah I'm fine." She answered. She let out a small yell when she tried to get up. "Oh my gosh! I feel like someone just took a sword and ran it down my back!" She said. "You're badly wounded. We need to get this key quickly." Zelda said. Link and Zelda helped Tilkate up and they continued on through the Forest Temple.  
  
They went through many rooms and still found nothing. Tilkate had to lean on Zelda because the pain was so sharp when she walked. Link and Zelda had to kill many enemies too. Like Wolfos, Like-Like, Skulltula, and Keese. "Hey look!" Link said pointing to a crack in a wall. "Stand back." He said as he pulled a bomb from his bag. When the bomb exploded they could see a new room. The three slowly and cautiously walked in. "Look!" Zelda exclaimed. Link and Tilkate looked in the direction Zelda was pointing to. They all smiled when they saw a large chest. Link ran to the chest, but suddenly found himself blocked off by vines that popped out of the ground. They all gasped when they felt the ground begin to shake. They turned and Tilkate screamed when they came face-to-face with a huge spider. The spider had eight red eyes and had two huge fangs. Link pulled his sword from its sheath. "Tilkate! Zelda! Move!" He yelled. They tried to run, but Zelda found herself stuck in a spider web. She looked at the spider in terror as it get closer to her. She tried to move, but she couldn't. "Link!" She exclaimed. Link quickly cut her out of the web. "Get out of here." He said. She ran to the side and pulled her bow and arrows out. She tried to control her shaky hands. When she finally regained control, she aimed for its eyes and shot an arrow. It was a direct hit. The spider screamed as the arrow hit its eye. Link quickly took this perfect chance and began to attack the spider. The spider screamed when Link's sword ran through its body. After a while the spider died and the vines disappeared. Link sighed for relief and opened the chest. The chest began to glow and a green triangle came out. He grabbed the floating key and walked up to the still shaky girls. "Here it is!" He exclaimed. Zelda smiled and threw her arms around him. "One down! Two to go!" She said.  
  
Their celebration was cut short when Tilkate passed out. "Tilkate!" Zelda gasped. She ran over to her to see if she was breathing. "She's breathing, but we need to leave now." She said. Link picked her up and they left the Forest Temple.  
  
  
  
Link put Tilkate on Epona and mounted himself. It was a good thing he was excellent at riding or it would be difficult to hold Tilkate and the reins. "Zelda, can you ride and hold the reins to Tilkate's horse?" He asked. "Yes. Where are we going to take her?" She asked. "Well since the next key is in Lake Hylia, I guess we should take her to Zora's Domain." He answered. 


	4. The second key.

That night,  
  
The kings of the Zoras got Tilkate medical attention and provided Link and Zelda a room to stay in until they decided to leave. Tilkate had been wounded badly and had to stay in bed for a while which meant that she would not be able to help Link and Zelda get the second key. After they knew that Tilkate would be alright, they both washed up and got ready for bed. Zelda sat on her bed and sighed. "What are we going to do now? We only have six days now and Tilkate is injured." She commented. Link sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "We can do it. We just need faith. It's not going to be very easy since we have an injured person, but I know we can do it." He said trying to comfort his wife. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "You really think so?" She asked. He could tell she was worried. He smiled and softly kissed her. "I know so." He replied. She tried to force a smile, but she was just too upset to do it. She turned away from him and laid down. She didn't want him to see how worried she was. He hated seeing her like this. He hated seeing her so upset, worried and depressed. He pulled out his Ocarina and played her favorite song called "Zelda's lullaby." She looked at her husband and finally smiled. Hearing him play that song always made her feel better. After he was finished he put his hands on her cheeks and looked into her midnight blue eyes. "I love you, Zelda. I'm not going to let you or Hyrule down." He said. "I know. You didn't earn the title 'Hero of Time' for nothing." She replied. He smiled again and gave her a kiss. "Sleep well, my princess." He said. "Sleep well, my hero." She replied.  
  
Next day,  
  
Link was still asleep when Zelda awoke. She smiled and brushed his bangs away from his sleeping eyes. "Link, wake up." She said softly. He opened his eyes and looked up at his smiling wife. "Good morning." She said. He sat up and yawned. "Good morning." He said back. "Are you ready?" She asked. "Yeah, let's get something to eat and then we'll head out." He answered.  
  
One hour later, Link and Zelda said good-bye to Tilkate, mounted their horses and rode to Lake Hylia. It was a beautiful day. The sounds of the wavy water and the way the sun shone reflected of the water. The feeling of a soft gentle breeze. Zelda was so worried that they would never be able to enjoy these type of days. She was now more determined to stop Ganondorf and Keel.  
  
They dismounted their horses and walked towards the water. "Wait here, I'll see if I can find anything." Link said. "Alright." She replied. She wanted to help, but she didn't have iron boots to hold her down in the water. Sure Link had an extra Zora tunic, but she would get tired from trying to stay under water without iron boots. She waited about fifteen minutes for Link to come back up. Finally she saw some air bubbles and with a splash, Link came back up. "Did you find anything?" She asked. "Yeah, I found a door. I don't know where it leads, but we need to try it out." He explained. She nodded. "But how am I going to get down there?" She asked. "I'll go check it out first. For all we know it may lead to an underwater building." He said. "Be careful." She said.  
  
Five minutes later Link came back up smiling. "It's an underwater building alright. When I entered it, there was no water. So all we need to do is swim down there." He explained.  
  
Link did have to give her a Zora tunic because it took a couple minutes to get to the door and she couldn't hold her breath that long. When they entered, Link took off his iron boots and put his Kokiri boots back on. They looked around for a while. The place was so beautiful. It had crystal like walls and a smooth marble floor. In front off them was a door. They had no idea what was behind it, but they both knew they had to check it out.  
  
Link slowly turned the door handle. He looked around and walked in. It was a round room and in the middle was a tall pillar that lead to a room above them. "I'm going to check it out first." He said. Zelda nodded. He walked to the other side of the pillar. Luckily it had a ladder for there was nothing to grapple on to with his hook shot. Zelda watched her husband as he climbed to the top. "By careful." She said the herself. Now he was out of sight. She could no longer hear him. But then something happened that made her heart jump to her throat. The sound of Link screaming. She quickly climbed the ladder. She gasped when she saw Link on the floor unconscious with electric jelly fish around him. She ran in the middle of the group of jelly fish and used Din's Fire to killed all of them. After they were dead, she ran to Link. "Link? Link, wake up!" She cried. But there was no response. "Link! Please! Wake up!" She said with panic in her voice. After a couple minutes tears of happiness came to her eyes when Link began coughing. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his wife. "Zelda? What happened?" He asked. "You were attacked by electric jelly fish." She explained. He then got up and looked at the dead jelly fish. "Man! You kicked their butts!" He exclaimed. She laughed and held out her hand. "Come on. We need to find the key.  
  
Meanwhile on Distar,  
  
"It's too bad you don't want Link dead. Otherwise they would have killed him just now." Keel said. "Yes. I need to tell them to be less aggressive." Ganondorf replied. "I can't wait until they arrive for I have something to show them." Keel laughed evilly.  
  
Link and Zelda explored more of this underwater building. They wondered if Zoras even knew about it. They probably did. They also wondered what the purpose of this building was. Link just hoped that there wasn't an illusion room in the place like there was in the Water Temple. There he had to fight his evil shadow named Dark Link. He hoped that that was the last time he would ever have to see him. "Link, look!" Zelda exclaimed pointing to a chest. She almost ran to it, but it grabbed her arm. "Wait! Don't you remember what happened last time?" He asked. Right there is when there heard a funny zit….zit….zit...noise. They turned around and saw not only a electric jelly fish, but a giant electric jelly fish. "Link, what are you going to do now?" She asked. "Number one: use Nayru's Love. Number two: I suggest we cut its tentacles. There are four on each side. I'll take one side, you'll take the other. And then we'll attack its body" He said. She nodded and they both put Nayru's Love around them and drew their swords. The two came charging towards the giant jelly fish and began cutting its tentacles. "Link!" Zelda cried. He turned around and saw her getting picked up by one of the tentacles. She would have attacked it herself, but she dropped her sword. She began gasping for breath as its grip got tighter and tighter. Link quickly cut the tentacle, releasing Zelda. "Thank you, Link." She said. "We got all its tentacles! Let's go to its body." He said. Then they both attacked its body and the giant jelly fish died.  
  
They both sighed for relief. "You want the honor of getting the key?" Link asked. "Sure." Zelda replied. She opened the chest and with a blue light the second key came out. She grabbed the key and walked up to Link. "Have you noticed how the keys are shaped as the Triforce?" She asked. "Yeah, I've noticed that." He replied. "Well let's get back to Zora's Domain and tell Tilkate the good news." She said. 


	5. Meeting an old friend.

Author's note: I don't own any Zelda characters. I only own Tilkate, Botae, Keel, Ian (upcoming character), and Terra.  
  
  
  
"I knew you would get the second key!" Tilkate exclaimed when Link and Zelda told her the good news. "Well it wasn't very easy considering Link got fried by an electric jelly fish, but I'm just glad he's alright. Enough about this! How are you doing?" Zelda asked. "Oh I'm fine. The doctor said that I could help you two get the third key! When do we leave?" Tilkate asked. "Me and Zelda are going to rest for a couple hours and then we'll head out. When it gets dark, I know of an Inn we can stay at." Link explained. "Great! Ganondorf and Keel won't get away this time!" Tilkate said with a smile. Zelda laughed. "That's right."  
  
Link sat on a chair in his room and looked at the two keys. One was forest green. The other was dark blue. Both shaped as a triangle. He knew the third key would be a triangle also. The keys were a little easy getting, but no telling how hard it would be to get through Keel's castle. Especially since Ganondorf was helping. "Link, what's wrong?" Zelda asked as she got out of the shower room. He quickly put the keys back in his pouch. "Nothing. I was just looking at the keys." He said. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed. "One more key." She said. "Yeah, one more." He said. She looked up into his eyes and could tell something was wrong. "Link, what's troubling you?" She asked. He sighed and sat her down on the bed. "Zelda, have you noticed how easy it was getting these keys? Something's wrong. It's as if they want us to get the keys." He said. She nodded. "Yes, I have also noticed that." She sighed. He put his hand on her cheek. "But no matter what kind of danger is ahead of us, I will not let them hurt you or Tilkate." He said. "I know." She said with a smile.  
  
A couple hours later Link, Zelda, and Tilkate thanked the Zoras and began their quest to Gerudo Valley. Tilkate hated going there because a lot of the Gerudos still hated her for not joining the thieves. But she did have a few friends there. She would have loved to spend a little time with them, but she knew she couldn't. "How much longer?" Zelda asked beginning to get tired. "Thirty minutes and will be at the Inn. After that it will be three hours to Gerudo Valley." Link answered.  
  
Zelda and Tilkate were very happy when they finally arrived at the Inn. They went to sleep the moment they got into their beds. Link was not quite tired yet so he decided to get a snack in the cafeteria. He sat down at a table and began eating. "Hey!" A voice said. He looked up and saw a Gerudo girl standing in front of him. He thought it was so weird how almost all the Gerudos looked the same."Hello." He replied. "Mind if I join?" She asked. "No, not at all." He answered. She sat down and smiled. "My name is Terra. What is your name?" She asked. "My name is Link." He answered. "Link?! The one who saved Nabooru?! Wow! I can't believe I got to meet you." She exclaimed. "We're actually on our way to Gerudo Valley." He said. "We?" She asked. "Yeah, me, my wife and my friend." He answered. "Oh you got a wife." She sighed. He laughed to himself. He remembered when he found out from a Gossip Stone that the Gerudo had a thing for Hylian men. "So who is your wife?" She asked. "The princess of Hyrule, Zelda." He answered. "Jeez didn't you get lucky. You are a close friend to Nabooru and you married a princess." She said. "Yeah I'm pretty lucky." He replied. "Who is your friend?" She asked. "Tilkate. She's actually a Gerudo." He answered. "Tilkate?! She's here?! I haven't seem her in years! We were friends growing up!" She exclaimed. "She's asleep right now, but in the morning I'm sure she'll love to see you." He said. "That would be great! See you in the morning!" She said. "You too." He replied and went to bed.  
  
Next morning,  
  
"Tilkate, wake up. I got a surprise for you." Link said shaking the sleeping Gerudo. "You got the third key?" She asked. "Heh, I wish! No, someone is in the cafeteria and she wants to meet you." He said. "Okay, okay. Let me get dressed." She replied.  
  
"Terra!" Tilkate exclaimed when her and Link got into the cafeteria. "Tilkate!" Terra replied hugging her friend. "It has been years since we last saw each other." Tilkate commented. "Yeah I know. How have you been?" Terra asked. "Great! I've live in Hyrule castle now! And I've got two great friends, Link and Princess Zelda." Tilkate answered. "Yeah too bad that Link guy is married." Terra whispered. "Let me guess. You're on your way to Hyrule to find a boyfriend?" Tilkate asked with a laugh. "Yeah." Terra answered. "Well don't worry. There are plenty of nice looking men in Hyrule. Though I gotta admit, not as good looking as Link, but they are good looking" Tilkate said. "Yeah you're right." Terra replied. "Gosh, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm on my way to Gerudo Valley for important business." Tilkate sighed. "Yeah, I've gotta go too. I'll come back to Hyrule next month so maybe we could see each other then?" Terra asked. "Yeah that would be great. Well, bye." Tilkate said hugging her friend good- bye. "Bye, Tilkate." Terra said.  
  
After Link, Zelda and Tilkate were ready, they left the Inn and continued on to Gerudo Valley. 


	6. Tricked

"Finally! We're almost there!" Zelda sighed as she saw Gerudo Valley. They only had four days left and they needed to get this key as fast as they could. "It shouldn't be too hard getting it. Gerudo Valley isn't that big." She thought. "We're finally here!" Tilkate sighed. The three crossed the same bridge that Link had once crossed. He was so glad when the carpenters fixed it a couple years ago. He hated having to jump or hook shot across it. It was a good thing that the carpenters weren't home or else they would have yacked with Link for hours. It was pretty difficult for him to escape their yacking.  
  
"Hey, Link!" One of the Gerudo guards greeted. "Hello." Link replied back. "What brings you here today?" She asked. "We're here on important business and we were wondering if you wouldn't mind if we searched through the fortress." He answered. "Hmmmm….well alright! Just don't mess up anything." She said. "Thank you." Link replied.  
  
As they approached the fortress they were greeted by another Gerudo. "Hey, Link, Zelda and Tilkate!" She said. "Hi." They all replied. "How are you all doing?" She asked. "We're fine. We're looking for something." Zelda answered. "Good. I gotta say one thing. Tilkate, you really should have stayed with us. We could use a good archer like you." The Gerudo said. Link and Zelda looked at Tilkate. "Archer?" Zelda questioned. "I won the archery contest three years in a row when I was younger." Tilkate answered. "So you're hiding a good fighter in there, huh?" Link laughed. "Well we need to really be going." Zelda commented. "Yes we do." Tilkate said. "Alright." Link replied.  
  
They left their horses with a Gerudo horse caretaker and began looking through the fortress for the final key. They looked through empty jail cells, pots and crates, but didn't find anything yet. They were also surprised that not one enemy tried to get in their way. They were a bit suspicious about this. Why was Ganondorf and Keel making it so easy? Finally after a few hours they had looked through the entire fortress. "It's not here." Zelda gasped. "Keel lied to us! He tricked us! The third key isn't here." Link said with anger in his voice. "It's probably in the Spirit Temple." Tilkate suggested. "Yes, it probably is. I guess I better play the 'Requiem of Spirit'" Link said. Zelda and Tilkate nodded and grabbed hold of Link. He played the song, but nothing happened! "Why isn't it working?" Zelda asked. "Hang on. I'll try again." Link said. He played it again, but again nothing happened. "Dang! He put a block on the song!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Very good, Link. You're smarter than a thought."  
  
They turned around and saw Keel. "Curse you, Keel!" Link said with even more anger in his voice. "Now, now, Link. No need to get upset. The third key is indeed in the Spirit Temple, but you will have to do it the same way you had to a couple years ago. Remember that trip through the desert?" Keel smirked. "When we get to Distar I swear I will kill you!" Link said. "IF you get there you mean?" Keel laughed. Link quickly pulled his sword and lunged at Keel, but he disappeared. Zelda frowned and looked at her very angry husband. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay. We'll make it." She said gently. "Walking through the Haunted Wasteland is a very difficult thing." He said. "I know. I watched you as you walked through the desert. I saw the pain you were in. You were exhausted, you had sand flying into your face and those awful creatures coming out from the sand and lunging themselves at you." She said. He sighed and looked at his wife. "Are you and Tilkate ready?" He asked. Tilkate nodded. "Yes, we're ready."  
  
Link sighed as the three approached the horrid Haunted Wasteland. It was getting dark and it would be extremely difficult to cross it. "We can't cross the quicksand on foot. We'll have to use the hookshot." Link said. They pulled out their hookshot and aimed at the three crates in front of them. At this point Tilkate wished that she had helped set the flags that would guide them to the Spirit Temple. "What's that?" Zelda asked pointing to a small building. "A friendly Poe lives there. He'll help us. Listen you two need to keep up with me. I have to use the Lens of Truth to even see him." Link explained. The two girls nodded. "Poe? Are you there?" He asked. "Hello, Link. Need help to get to Desert Colossus?" The Poe asked. "Yes please." Link answered. "Okay." The Poe said. When Link began running, Zelda and Tilkate knew that it was time to follow Link and the Poe that they couldn't see. After a few minutes they finally made it to the last flag point. "Thanks, Poe." Link said. "Don't mention it!" The Poe replied as it disappeared. Tilkate let out a small yell when she found herself suddenly tripped by something. "What was that?" She asked. Link and Zelda looked around and saw something slowly coming out of the sand. "Leevers! Run quickly! They usually only go one way once they're out of the sand. Avoid getting hit!" Link said. Tilkate quickly got up and began running. "I can see the temple from here!" She gasped. The three ran as fast as they could to the temple, trying their best to avoid getting hit by the Leevers.  
  
Finally they made it to the steps of the Spirit Temple. They waited a couple minutes to catch their breath before entering. "No telling what is in there." Tilkate commented. "Probably a horrible creature." Zelda sighed.  
  
When they entered it was the same as it was the last time Link was in it, but one thing. The block the was in front of the main doorway was bigger and heavier. Link tried to push it on his own, but couldn't. He pulled the Silver and Gold Gauntlets from his bag. "Tilkate, help me push this block." He said. Her mouth dropped as she gazed at the Silver Gauntlets. "Are those the same gauntlets that Nabooru wanted?" she asked. "Yes they are." He answered. She slipped on the gauntlets and could feel the power flowing through her arms. Link put on the Gold Gauntlets and together they pushed away the very large block.  
  
Now they were inside a large empty room. Link looked around for a door, but found out that they were in a dead end. "Weird. There is no other way in that I know of." He said. "I guess we better look around." Zelda suggested. As they began walking out of the room, they heard a strange rattling sound. "What was that?" Tilkate whimpered. They turned around and saw a very large and very long rattle snake. "Oh my gosh!" Zelda screamed. Link drew his sword and ran to the snake. Zelda watched in terror when she saw that the snake had wrapped itself around Link and was trying to kill it. She gasped when she saw an arrow fly through the air and hit the snake's face. She looked behind her and saw that it was Tilkate who shot the arrow. "We'll do the long distance attack. Link will do the close up attacks." Tilkate said and she shot another arrow. Zelda nodded and also shot arrows. Link was finally able to free himself from the snake after stabbing it a few times. Between his stabbing and the women's arrows the snake was getting weakened. He ran behind the snake a swung his sword at its back. The snake screeched in pain and fell to the floor. Link slowly walked up to it and saw that it was finally dead.  
  
He wiped the sweat from his forehead and let out a sigh. "Dumb beast!" He said and he kicked the dead snake. In front of him he saw a chest appear. "Tilkate, why don't you go get the last key." He said. "Thanks." She said with a smile. She opened the chest and grabbed the final key. As they suspected it too was a triangle. A gold triangle. "Are we ready?" He asked. "Let's get this over with." Zelda replied. He nodded ad pulled the other two keys from his pouch. The three keys started floating and circle above their heads. Then the three keys joined. The gold key on top, the green key on the bottom left and the blue key on the bottom right.  
  
  
  
Link opened his eyes and found himself not in the Spirit Temple, but in Distar. Beside him was Zelda and Tilkate who were still unconscious. "Zelda, Tilkate, wake up." He said. The two women woke up and gasped. "Link, are we in Distar?" Zelda asked. "Yes." Tilkate answered. 


	7. The woods

"I hoped and prayed that I would never have to see these awful woods again." Link sighed as he looked at the vast woods in front of him. He hated having to go through them, especially when he got attacked by wolves, but it was even worse now because two women that he cared about very much now had to walk through the woods. It looked exactly the same. Dead trees, no sun slight and very, very gloomy. "How are we going to get past all of that?!" Zelda asked. Link sighed again. "No telling what is in there. Make sure you pay attention or else you will get attacked by something." He said. "I was afraid you'd say that." Tilkate whimpered. Though she had once lived in Distar, Keel would never let her go outside the castle and she knew nothing about what in the woods.  
  
  
  
Inside Keel's castle,  
  
"Well they finally made it here." Keel said rubbing his hands together. He then turned and looked at his leader of the wolves, Botae. "Botae, do what you did the last time he came, but do not kill them. Zelda is to be my wife, Ganondorf needs Link alive to get his Triforce power and I have something special planned for Tilkate." Keel explained. "Yes, your majesty." Replied the evil wolf.  
  
Link, Zelda and Tilkate was carefully walking through the spooky woods. Link held Zelda's left hand and Tilkate held Zelda's right hand. They all wanted to stay together and not get separated. They stayed very quiet. The only noise they heard was the sounds of trigs snapping under their feet and the sounds of their breathing. "What's wrong?" Zelda asked when Link suddenly let go of her hand and drew his sword. "I heard something." He said quietly. Zelda looked around her and listened carefully. Her and Tilkate pulled out their bow and arrows just in case something happened. Link gasped when he heard Zelda scream. He quickly turned around and saw a wolf on top of her. Tilkate then shot an arrow at the beast, but it only hit its leg. Zelda tried her best to draw her sword, but the wolf's paws were on her arms. The wolf quickly moved when it saw Link coming towards it. "Long time, eh?" The wolf said. Link stared at the wolf.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Quick! Retreat! Botae, warn King Keel that there's an intruder!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Remember? You killed my entire army!" Botae growled. "And I'll do it again!" Link snapped back. Botae growled again and lunged at Link. Link was ready the swing his sword at the wolf, but suddenly the wolf stopped running. Instead it fell to the ground. Link looked down at the wolf and saw that it had an arrow in its back. "Good shot, Tilkate!" Zelda exclaimed. Link looked at Tilkate who had just put her bow away. "I guess you didn't win those archery contest for nothing." Link said with small laugh. Tilkate smiled. "Well I couldn't let you take all the credit for killing Keel's best fighter." She said. "Best fighter?" Zelda asked. Tilkate nodded. "He was the best in the wolf army. And now he's dead. Good riddance!" She exclaimed.  
  
"No!" Keel screamed. "It's alright. I have something else for them. They're not tough, but they'll slow them down." Ganondorf said. "He was my best fighter!" Keel yelled. "Do you want to know what I'm going to do to them or not?!" Ganondorf asked getting annoyed by Keel's ranting. "What?!" Keel asked with anger in his voice. "Watch." Ganondorf answered with an evil smile.  
  
Link, Zelda and Tilkate continued on through the forest. Tilkate stopped when she heard a scratching noise. "What's that?" She asked. "Oh great." Link sighed. "Skutullas?" Zelda asked. Link nodded and drew his sword. "Remember, it's belly is its weak spot." He said. The two girls nodded and drew their swords. They walked slowly and now they were surrounded by a lot of Skutullas. They waited patiently for each one to turn around and show their stomachs. It did indeed slow them down. Just like Ganondorf wanted it to. "Forget it! Just run! Try your best to avoid them!" Link said. "Okay." Zelda and Tilkate both said. They ran past the Skutullas. Link, being the good sword fighter he was, killed some of them while running. "Keel's castle!" Zelda exclaimed as they approached the steps of Keel's castle. They all waited just a moment to catch their breaths. Tilkate looked at the castle. Terror suddenly filled her eyes. "No, I can't do it! I can't!" She cried. Zelda and Link looked at their friend. They knew that she was having an emotional breakdown. She puts her face in her hands and began crying. "Tilkate, it's okay. We'll make it." Zelda said. "I spent years in that place! Being forced to work for that horrid Keel!" Tilkate said. "This time it won't be years. A couple of days at the most." Zelda explained trying to calm her friend. "Tilkate, I promise I won't let anything happen to you. My job is to protect the people of Hyrule." Link said. Tilkate looked at the castle doors and sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. I don't know why I just broke down like that." Tilkate said. Zelda hugged Tilkate. "It's okay. You don't need to feel ashamed." She said. "You two are the best friends I've ever had." Tilkate said with a smile. 


	8. Tilkate's secret.

Link slowly opened the large doors to Keel's castle. The three slowly and cautiously walked in. Now they were in a large empty room. The room was lit by fours torches that hung on the wall. There was a small pillar on the left side of the room and the right side with a stone statue of a wolf. "Is this guy obsessed with wolves or something?" Link asked. "His whole army is nothing but wolves." Tilkate answered. "Oh." Link replied. "I know of a short cut to Keel's throne room." She explained. "Show us." He said. She nodded and grabbed a torch. Link and Zelda followed Tilkate as she walked over to a wall and ran her hand on it. "Here it is." She said to herself. She pushed a wall and it revealed a hallway. "Come on." She said. Link and Zelda then followed Tilkate into the hall. The hall was very long and dark. The only light they had was from Tilkate's torch. Zelda held Link's hand tightly. She did not want to admit it, but she was terrified. Link knew, but he said nothing. "We're almost there." Tilkate said quietly. "Good." Zelda sighed.  
  
After the long walk through the hall, they emerged into a new room. This room was small. In front of them was a door, but it had bars. "Funny, this doesn't look the same. My gosh! He changed it! He knew that I knew about this short cut!" Tilkate gasped. "I wonder what is behind that door." Link said. He walked up to it and touched the bars. "I wonder how we get…." He quickly turned when he heard Zelda scream out in pain. "Zelda!" He yelled when he saw that a Lizafos attack her. Her arm was cut and badly bleeding. "Tilkate, help her! I'll handle this jerk." Link said. Tilkate moved Zelda aside and tore the bottom of her dress to make a bandage.  
  
Link drew his sword and stared at the Lizafos. "You hurt my wife and now you must pay!" Link said with anger in his voice. The Lizafos held its dagger high and then began charging towards Link. Link smiled and held his sword in front of him. The Lizafos didn't have time to stop and before it knew it, it ran itself into Link's sword and died. "Let that be a lesson to ya!" Link said with a laugh. He ran over to the two women. "Zelda, are you alright?" He asked. "Yes I'm fine. It's just a cut." She answered. He looked at her arm that had just bandaged. Blood was still dripping from her arm. He then gave her a quick kiss and hugged her. "I promise I wont let anything like that happen to you again." He said. "It's not your fault, Link." She replied. "But still, it should not have happened." He said. "Over protected husband?" Tilkate asked. Zelda smiled and laughed. "Yeah." She replied.  
  
They stopped their joking when they heard the bars fly up and unblocking the door. "Look, we can see what's in the next room now." Link said. He walked up to the door and opened it. "I'll go first." He said. Zelda and Tilkate nodded. He sighed and walked into the room. "Link!" Zelda cried when the door suddenly closed and the bars came back down.  
  
Link walked a few steps and into the room. "I guess it's alright." He said to himself. He turned around and was about to tell Zelda and Tilkate to come on, but he only found bars over the door again. "Oh no." He sighed. He turned around again, but the room suddenly changed. It became very misty. "What the?" He asked himself. He walked forward until he reached another door. Without thinking, he opened the door. His mouth dropped when he found himself back in Hyrule's castle and in his and Zelda's room. "How the heck did I get back here?" He asked. In front of him was his and Zelda's bed. With Zelda on it asleep. "It was all a dream!" He thought. He smiled and ran over to Zelda. "Zelda! It was a dream!" He exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow and gently shook her when she didn't wake up. "Zelda?" He said. He shook her a little harder, but still no response. He put his hands on her cheeks. He gasped when he found her cheeks to be very cold. It felt like he put his hands on an ice cube. "No." He gasped. He placed his hand on her chest, but felt nothing. "No! It can't be!" He said. "Zelda! Zelda, wake up!" He cried. He cradled her into his arms. "Zelda, please wake up." He said. Tears began streaming from his blue eyes and onto her face. "Keel! Ganondorf! Where are you?!" He demanded. He gently laid her back down on their bed. "Keel! Ganondorf! You cowards! Show yourselves!" He yelled.  
  
"Just as I thought." Keel's evil voice said as he appeared in front of Link. "What did you do to her?!" Link asked. His eyes boiling with anger. "I didn't do nothing to her." Keel answered. He waved his hand and the room disappeared. The room was now just plain stone walls and floor. "I don't understand." Link said. Keel smiled. "Of course you don't. Let me explain. This is a room that Ganondorf and I made so that when someone walks in, it will make them think that their deepest fear is coming true. And as I thought, your fear is losing Zelda." Keel said. "I love her. And I know you do too in your own sick way." Link said with a stern look on his face. "Yes and soon she will be mine." Keel said with an evil smile. "I'll die before I let you have her!" Link exclaimed. "That can be arranged." Keel said. He waved his hand again and the two disappeared from the room.  
  
Zelda and Tilkate gasped with the bars came back up on the door. They both quickly opened the door and ran into the room Link went into. "Link?" Zelda asked. "Where is he?" Tilkate asked, looking at the room. "I don't know, but there's a door straight ahead." Zelda said pointing in front of her. They waist no time and ran to the door and went inside. "We're back in Hyrule!" Tilkate exclaimed when they found themselves in Hyrule Field. "Yes, but how?" Zelda asked. Her mind was filled with questions. How did they get back into Hyrule? Zelda turned around when she heard a sound of a horse's neigh. She saw Epona. Link's beautiful horse. She gave a puzzled look when she saw what looked like someone lying on the ground on the other side of Link's horse.  
  
She walks towards the horse. She was almost afraid to even walk to the other side of the horse, but she did. "Link!" She gasped when she found Link lying on the ground, dead. "No! It's happening again!" She cried. She knelt down next to Link and put his head in her hands. "Link? Link, please say something!" She said. Tilkate's mouth dropped. What happened almost a year ago was happening again. She covered her mouth with her hand. She didn't know what to say. Zelda pressed her cheek against Link's. "Link….please!" She cried. "That horrid evil man! He killed Link and then brought us back to Hyrule so that we could not save Nabooru!" Tilkate said with anger in her voice. "Hyrule will not survive without Link or all the Sages." Zelda replied.  
  
"What is with you three?" Came a voice.  
  
Zelda and Tilkate looked up to see Keel standing in front of them. "Curse you, Keel!" Tilkate sneered. "You are the second person to say that to me." He replied sarcastically. "Why did you bring us back here?!" Zelda asked. "Here we go again." He said with a sigh. He again waved his hand and the room turned back into the room it was before. "Link is still alive. You were only seeing all of that because Ganondorf and I made this room so that when someone walks in, it will show us you deepest fear." He explained. "Thanks goodness." Zelda sighed. "Tilkate, I was a little surprise that your fear was seeing Zelda and Link torn apart. Then again, your fear has already come true." Keel said. Tilkate's eyes filled with sadness. Zelda looked at her with concern. "What does he mean?" She asked. "Wait! I'm sure Link wants to hear this." Keel said. He clapped his hands and Link appeared. Zelda threw her arms around him. "Oh, Link!" She gasped. "Okay, okay so do you want Tilkate's story or not?" Keel asked. "What is he talking about?" Link asked. "Tilkate, tell them." Keel said with the same evil smile he always gives. "It starts like this." Tilkate began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tilkate and her Hylian fiancée named Ian quickly and quietly ran out of Gerudo Valley. The handsome young man held Tilkate's hand. She looked into his emerald green eyes and smiled. "Soon we'll live the life we deserve." She said. "Yes we will." He said. The wind whipped best his brown hair that hung on his shoulders. He kissed his fiancée and continued to Death Mountain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Zelda's flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
"I was just as nervous as when…..never mind"  
  
~~~~~~~~~End Zelda's flashback~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~Tilkate's flasback~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ian and Tilkate stopped when they saw Keel standing in front of them. "Who are you?" Ian asked. Keel smiled evilly. He closed his hand. When he opened his hand a bright ball of light hovered above. He threw it at Ian. Ian grunted and fell to the ground. "Ian!" Tilkate gasped. He ran next to him. "Ian, are you alright?" She asked. Ian put his hand on her cheek. "I love you, Tilkate." Was his last words. He laid there dead. "Ian!" Tilkate cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And then he kidnapped me." Tilkate said, ending her story. "Tilkate, I'm so sorry." Zelda said. Tilkate wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I will avenge Ian!" She exclaimed. "Yes, I'm sure you will." Keel replied sarcastically. "You really are a monster!" Link declared. "Proud of it too! Now to make this adventure more interesting." Keel began. He snapped his finger and Tilkate disappeared. "Tilkate! What did you do to her?!" Zelda demanded. "Oh she's fine. You'll see her later. Straight ahead is my throne room. I'm warning you, it's not as easy as you think." After that Keel left. Zelda and Link looked at each other. "Well I guess we better keep going." Link suggested. Zelda nodded and sighed. 


	9. The three rooms.

Link and Zelda continued their way through Keel's castle. Once again they were one member short. Tilkate had been kidnapped and they had no idea where she was and what Keel and Ganondorf had planned for her. "I wonder what's behind this door." Link said as the two approached another door. "We won't know until we see." Zelda replied. He nodded and opened the door. They were both instantly hit with hot air. The room was a vast pool of lava with a very narrow walk way leading to the other side of the room. "Link, it's very hot in here!" Zelda said. He quickly opened his bag and pulled out two red Goron tunics. "Put it on." He said handing her one of the tunics. She slipped it on and didn't feel as hot as she did. "Oh, that's better." She sighed. She then looked at the narrow walk way. She knew that she could easily trip on her long dress. She put her hands together and closed her eyes. The bottom of her dress began to glow. It split in two parts and wrapped around her legs. "That should make it easier." She said. "Well I guess we better walk on this narrow walk way. I'll go first. Stay close behind me." Link said. He began slowly walking. After he got a few steps ahead, Zelda began walking. She gasped when she heard a loud noise behind her. She turned around to find a huge wall of fire coming towards them. "Link!" She cried. He looked behind him and saw the fire wall. "Run!" He yelled. They both ran as carefully as they could. It was extremely difficult. The wall began getting closer and closer to them. They could feel the heat from the fire wall on their backs. "Oh no!" Link gasped when he found that there was a large gap between him and the door. He scanned the walls for a hookshot plate. "Yes!" He exclaimed when he finally found one. He quickly pulled his hookshot and wrapped his arm around Zelda's waist. "Hang on tight." He said. He shot the hookshot and in a couple seconds they were in front of a door. Link quickly opened it and the two ran into the next room.  
  
"Oh gosh!" Zelda exclaimed trying to catch her breath. Beads of sweat dripped from hers and Link's forehead. "Are you alright?" He asked also trying to catch his breath. "Yeah." She answered. "Well maybe we can cool down in this room." He said looking in the room they were now in. The room was very cold. The floor was made of ice, but something troubled Link. Under the ice was water. Did this mean that the ice could easily break? "Zelda, I don't like the looks of this room." He said. She nodded in agreement. "Yes I know. The ice looks fragile." She said. "Take my hand. We should cross together." He said holding out his hand. She place her hand in his. They slowly took a few steps forward. "Well, I guess it's……" She stopped when she felt the ice beneath begin to shake. "Oh no!" She gasped. Link held her hand tightly and began running. "Link! I'm slipping!" She cried. He tried his best to hold her up, but they both found themselves falling. He looked behind him and saw the ice breaking faster and faster. He quickly helped her back up and began running again. There was a gap between them and the door. There was no hookshot plate which meant they had to jump. The two ran a little faster and once they reached the edge, they jumped. They barely caught the ledge. Link pulled himself up and then helped Zelda up. "That was too close!" She gasped as she threw her arms around him. "It's okay. We made it." He said softly. "Well I guess we better continue." She said. "Yeah, I wonder how close we are to Keel's throne room." He commented.  
  
He opened the door to the next room. When they got in, the room was completely dark. "I can't see a thing." Zelda said. Link tightly closed his eyes and raised his hands high in the air. She knew that he was using his Triforce power to help them. She could tell that he was concentrating very hard. He was still new at using his powers. After a couple minutes, his hands began glowing. Now there was a bright ball of light hovering above his hands. He slowly lowered his hands and the ball came in front of him. "Be our guide. Help us find the way out of here." He said. He held out his hand. "Come on, Zelda." He said. She took his hand and they followed the light. Link never took his eyes off the light. He followed its every move. The light faded when it came to a door. "Dang! It has bars!" Link exclaimed. "Link!" Zelda gasped. He turned around and saw himself face-to- face with a Stalfos. Link quickly drew his sword. "Zelda, stay back." He said.  
  
He held his sword in front of him and waited for the Stalfos to drop its guard. "Come on you jerk!" Link said. The Stalfos swung its sword at Link, but he quickly swung his sword and blocked the Stalfos' sword. The Stalfos walked back a few steps and then jumped forward at Link. Link quickly rolled underneath it and swung his sword at its back. A few bones fell of the Stalfos, but it was still moving. "You guys don't up do you?" Link said. The Stalfos lowered its shield and swung its sword at Link again. This time Links' sword missed the Stalfos' sword and hit its rib cage. It fell backwards and fell into pieces. "I hate those guys." Link sighed. "The bars! They're gone!" Zelda exclaimed pointing to the door. "Well let's see what's behind it." Link replied. He opened the door and gasped. In front of them was Keel and Ganondorf. They finally reached the throne room. Keel was sitting on his throne smiling evilly with Ganondorf standing beside him with his arms crossed. Also smiling. "Welcome, Link and Princess Zelda. You finally made it to my throne room." Keel said. 


	10. The fight.

"Where is Tilkate?" Link demanded. "You'll soon see her." Keel answered. He walked up to Link and Zelda. "Did you have fun on your way here?" He asked. Link's eyes flared with anger and he drew his sword. "Link, don't." Zelda said grabbing his arm. "Tell us where Nabooru and Tilkate are." She said. "If you must know," Keel began. "They are in the room on the opposite side of that door over there. There's one catch though, only one of you can enter that door. It's your choice." Link and Zelda looked at each other. "And one of you has to stay here and fight me and Ganondorf." Keel added. Zelda's eyes filled with fear. She knew that she would have to be the one to find Nabooru and Tilkate while Link stayed and fought Keel and Ganondorf all by himself. "Link, I won't leave you!" She said. "Zelda, you have to. You have to get Nabooru so that the Sages can send Keel and Ganondorf to the void of the Evil Realm." He said. Tears started streaming down her face. She threw her arms around him. He wouldn't survive fighting both Keel and Ganondorf. They were both so powerful. "No matter what happens, Link, I will always love you." She said. "I'll always love you too, Princess." He said softly. He gently kissed her lips and broke their embrace. She walked away and entered the door.  
  
"Now let the battle begin!" Keel said. Link stared at Ganondorf. He quickly pulled a blue gem from his belt and slammed it against the floor. "What the heck?" He said when nothing happened. Keel laughed. "Fool! You can't use Nayru's Love!" He said. Link glared at the two and pulled a light arrow from his quiver. He shot it at Ganondorf. Ganondorf fell to the ground. Link then quickly began swinging his sword at him. Keel's fingers began to sparkle and he shot Link with an electric bolt. Link fell back and screamed out in pain. "Link, don't you get it?! It's you versus us. The two most powerful people against the nineteen year old who barely knows how to use his powers!" Keel mocked. "I will not let my wife or Hyrule down!" Link exclaimed. "Too bad. It looks like Hyrule is going to loose their hero." Ganondorf added.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Zelda was running down a long hall. She could see a door straight in front of her. "I have to hurry. I can't loose Link again." She thought.  
  
"What's the hurry, Princess?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
Zelda turned around to see Tilkate standing in front of her. "Tilkate! Thank goodness you're alright." Zelda exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I be?" Tilkate asked in a somewhat strange way. Zelda raised an eye brow. Even the way she was dressed was not normally how she dressed. She was dressed like a Gerudo. Her pants were a fiery red and her shirt was a deep black color. She wore the head piece that the Gerudo wore. Her red hair was pulled back in a tight pony-tail. "Tilkate, we have to hurry." Zelda said. "You're not leaving until you fight me." Tilkate said. "What? Tilkate, what's wrong with you? Link is going to die if we don't hurry!" Zelda pleaded. "Oh well." Tilkate replied. Zelda turned around again and ran faster to the door. She gasped when Tilkate suddenly appeared in front of her. "Where are you going, Princess?" She asked in a evil way. "Tilkate, please let me go." Zelda pleaded again. "Not until you fight me. If you beat me, you will get to save Nabooru. If you don't, then Hyrule will belong to the great Keel and Ganondorf!" Tilkate said. She snapped her fingers and a spear appeared in her hand. "Ready?" She asked. "I'm not fighting you, Tilkate!" Zelda yelled. "Fine! Then die a wimp!" Tilkate exclaimed raising her spear high in the air. Zelda gasped again and quickly moved out of the way. "You're fast, Princess, but not fast enough." Tilkate mocked. Zelda didn't want to fight Tilkate, but she was obviously brain washed. She had to think of a plan quickly. "Fine! I'll fight you." She said. "Good." Tilkate smiled. She snapped her fingers again and handed Zelda a spear. Zelda smiled and kicked Tilkate's legs causing her to trip. Zelda took Tilkate's spear and ran it through the side of her pants and took the other spear and ran it through the other side of her pants. "Hey!" Tilkate exclaimed with anger. Zelda quickly put her hands together and began using her Triforce power.  
  
When she opened her eyes she gasped. She meant to cause the spear to be stuck in the floor, but instead she accidentally enclosed Tilkate into a pink gem. "Oh my gosh." She gasped. She stared at the gem. She had never been able to use her powers like that. Then she remembered, "Link!" She exlcaimed.  
  
"Give it up, Link!" Keel laughed. "Never!" Link exclaimed swinging his sword at Ganondorf while trying to avoid Keel's electric shocks. He had been hit so many times that Keel and Ganondorf were even surprised that Link was still going. "Keel, let me handle this." Ganondorf said. Keel smiled and sat down on his throne. "Okay." He said. Ganondorf clenched his fist as the Triforce of Power began glowing on his hand. His body began glowing brightly. Link gasped when Ganondorf transformed himself into Ganon! Ganon roared loudly. He began swinging his two swords. Link walked back a few steps while Ganon walked forward to Link. Link then quickly ran up to Ganon and rolled in between his legs. He quickly drew his sword and struck Ganon's tail. Ganon screamed in pain and turned around. He swung his sword, but found himself in pain from Link striking his tail again. "Dang! He's too quick!" Keel thought. After seeing Ganon getting beat, Keel threw another electric shock at Link. Link fell backwards. This time he didn't get up. Ganon laughed as he transformed himself back into Ganondorf. He walked up to Link. "What's the matter? Too worn out?" He laughed. Link glared at him and tried to get up, but found himself still lying on the floor. "Now it's time to take what's mine." Ganondorf said.  
  
"In your dreams!" A voice exclaimed.  
  
Ganondorf and Keel turned around and saw Zelda and Nabooru! "No! How did you get passed Tilkate?!" Keel gasped. "It's not good to underestimate me." Zelda smiled. Ganondorf looked at the two women with fear. "No! I won't go back!" He exclaimed. Zelda and Nabooru smiled. "Sages! Now!" Nabooru exclaimed. Her and Zelda raised their hands in the air. The room began glowing bright. "No!" Ganondorf yelled. Then a green, white, blue, purple, and red light shot from the ceiling and unto the two evil kings. "Ganondorf, what's happening?" Keel asked with fear in his voice. "We're being sent to the Evil Realm!" Ganondorf answered. The room became brighter. Zelda opened her eyes and saw Keel and Ganondorf gone.  
  
  
  
The last chapter coming soon!!! 


	11. Zelda's bad feeling.

"We did it!" Zelda exclaimed. "Yes. Finally our lives can return to normal." Nabooru said. "Link!" Zelda gasped running to her now unconscious husband. "Oh Link." She sighed. "He's fine. He's just worn out from that huge fight." Nabooru said. "We better get him home." Zelda suggested. "I'll send you three home. I'll tell the horse caretaker to take your horses back to the castle." Nabooru said. "Thanks." Zelda said with a smile. Nabooru also smiled. "Don't mention it." She replied. She then put her hands together. The room began glowing.  
  
Zelda sighed for relief when she found herself back in her castle. "Home sweet home." She said. She looked beside her and saw Link lying on their bed, still unconscious. She immediately got him medical attention. After that she went to Tilkate's room.  
  
"Come in." Tilkate said. "Hi." Zelda said as she entered Tilkate's room. "Oh, hi, Zelda!" Tilkate greeted back with a smile. "Keel and Ganondorf are finally where they belong." Zelda explained. "Yes I know, but it didn't help that those two idiots brainwashed me and caused me to slow you down. Link would probably be in better condition!" Tilkate said with frustration in her voice. "Yes, but it's finally over. Things are going to be just fine now." Zelda replied. "Oh and I'm sorry for enclosing you in that gem. I didn't mean to." She added. Tilkate smiled and shook her head. "I'm glad you did." She said.  
  
"Princess Zelda?" A voice asked.  
  
"Come in." Zelda said. "Your husband is back in your room. But he is asleep." A guard said as he walked into the room. "Great! Tilkate, I'll see you later." She said running out of Tilkate's room.  
  
Later that night,  
  
Tilkate sat on the end of her bed brushing her long fiery red hair. Her thoughts dwelled upon Ian. Her fiancée. The one that was murdered by Keel.  
  
Flashback  
  
Tilkate's eyes lit up when Ian held out a ring. "Tilkate, I love you so much. Would you be my wife?" He asked. She threw her arms around his neck. "Of course I would. I want to be with you forever."  
  
End flashback  
  
A single tear fell from her eyes. "I will always love you, Ian."  
  
  
  
Zelda sat on the balcony. She had been awake all night. She wanted to be awake when Link woke up. He had been through a rough battle and needed all the rest her could get. She looked up at the bright stars in the midnight sky. Things were so peaceful now. She was home. Not in Zora's Domain or an inn. She was also happy when the Triforce of Wisdom stopped glowing when she didn't want it to. Keel and Ganondorf had been sealed in the Evil Realm and it would stay that way. Hopefully forever. But something troubled her. Something still was not right. She turned around when she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" She asked. "No." Link answered. "Keel and Ganondorf have been sealed in the Evil Realm. They will never be able to try to ruin our lives ever again." She said. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How's Tilkate?" He asked. "She's fine. She got brainwashed by Keel and Ganondorf. How are you feeling?" She asked. "My entire body is so sore." He answered. "Maybe you should go lie back down." She suggested. "No, I just want to stay right here with you in my arms." He replied. She gently wrapped her arms and his neck and leaned her head on his chest. "I was so afraid when I left you to find Nabooru. Link, I can't bare the thought of losing you again." She said looking deep into his blue eyes. "You'll never lose me. As long as you keep me in your heart, I will always be there." He said caressing her cheek with his hand. "Link, I just have a bad feeling something is going to happen. I feel---" She was cut off when he drew her into a passionate kiss. She loved the feeling of his soft, warm lips against hers. She didn't want it to be taken away from her. "Nothing is going to happen to me." He said. She nodded in agreement. Though she still had that feeling, she didn't want to argue. He needed to rest, not worry about a feeling she has. "You need to go to bed. You look exhausted." He said. He put his arm around her and went into their room.  
  
To be continued……  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: That is the end of THIS story, but there is going sequel. It will take place a couple months after this story. Let's just say Zelda's bad feeling is going to come true. It's going to be one of those kinds of stories where it's a character telling the story. Nightmares come true II will be Zelda telling the story. While I'm writing that story, I will be writing "Zelda: Open house party" and soon I'll write a poem based on what happened to Link in "Lost in Love"  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
P.S. if you like my characters you can use them in your story, but please asked for permission before doing so. 


End file.
